Fearless
by K00kieDokie
Summary: Nikki is an Advertising Executive at the top of her game.But, all she really wants is a loving supportive husband and children to love. Will she find love or will her past insecurities get the best of her. (AU: lots of wrestlers and divas in this)
1. Miss Moving on

*** this Has been spinning in my head for a while,I haven't forgotten about When sparks Fly but I just had to write this down..I hope you enjoy**

_June 13th 2009_

_***Flashback ***_

"Nicole what is all of this?"

_John walked into their bedroom to the sight of Nikki in the middle of what looked like the entire contents of her closest packing it into boxes and suitcases. When she didn't respond he stormed over and stood in front of her._

"_Nicole I asked you a question"_

_She stood up from the box she was packing and looked John in the eye before speaking. _

_*sigh * " I'm finished John"_

_I'm breakin' down_

_Gonna start from scratch_

_Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_

_My lips are saying goodbye_

_My eyes are finally dry_

_John's face contorted in confusion wondering what it was that Nicole meant. _

"_What do you mean finished?" _

_The sound of a truck horn interrupted the couple's conversation. Instead of answering she headed outside to the awaiting moving truck with a frustrated John hot on her heels. She showed the moving men where to go before turning and acknowledging John once again. _

"_I Can't do this anymore John, I WANT MARRIAGE AND KIDS and I'm not getting that with you….I think this is for the best" _

"_Nicole ,please we can make this work, what about everything I've done for you….I love you that should be enough "_

"_Is that all I am to you. . . some little trophy you can parade around for your little sorry ass meat headed gym monkey friends Huh? you think you can buy my ignorance ,that some fancy cars or vacations can make me give up my dream of marriage a family. . . . Well I'm Done being your toy. _

_I'm not the way that I used to be_

_I took the record off repeat_

_It killed me but I survived_

_And now I'm coming alive_

_John Paced the room in anger WHY was she doing this they'd been together for five years. Five wonderful years she'd told him that she didn't need any of that to be happy and now here she was giving him an John started to laugh and it was Nikki's turn to look confused_

"_I get it I really get it...this is just another one of your little scheme's to get me to marry you. Well guess what ….the last one didn't work, this one won't work and the next one won't work either so just get put all your stuff back and I'll take you shopping."_

_Nikki's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. This was not the John that she'd known since high school this man was a stranger. She grabbed her purse and quickly left the room needing some distance before she said or did something that she would had made it halfway down the stairs when she felt a tug on her arm before she was suddenly spun around and slammed against the wall. She shoved him away and before she knew it she punched him and continued down the stairs and headed out to her car. _

_I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)_

_I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_

_I was such a good girl_

_So fragile but no more_

_She had just opened her door when she heard his voice again._

"_Why can't you just be happy? , why do you need a piece of paper ?THAT'S ALL IT IS A STUPID PIECE OF PAPER!_

_Nikki turned towards his voice , taking note that he was smart enough to keep a good 'd removed his shirt and was using it to stop his nose from bleeding. She shook her head and chuckled at the sight. He wasn't even aware that with every foolish comment he was helping her get over him. She set her purse on the passenger seat before she spoke._

"_Jonathan ,you and I both know you don't want ME happy , I had to practically BEG you to even let me move in just want someone to control , I'm not what you want and you're not what I need …..I've said it a million times I want more John …..and you won't give me that so….I guess this is Goodbye"_

_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)_

_My whole world was electrified (electrified)_

_Now I'm no longer afraid_

_It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_

_With that Nikki Got in the car and Started the engine. Her relationship with John was destined to fail they wanted two different things .No matter how much she loved him she knew she had to put herself first. Putting the car in reverse she pulled out of the driveway and drove away from that chapter in her life. _

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No oh oh_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me, call me_

…_..Miss movin' on_

**_***Song is 'Miss Moving On' by Fifth Harmony I own Nothing***_**

**_Hope you enjoy-Read and Review_**


	2. Present Day

**Sorry I took so long to update I've been trying to get this PERFECT and I'm still thinking about redoing it...Enjoy**

**** 2014: Greenwich Connecticut ***

_"__Gucci I'm home!"_

Nikki greeted her dachshund as she walked into her two story had been especially rough on her this week especially since her boss had dumped what felt like an extra truckload of paperwork on her desk at eight o'clock that morning .That was over twelve hours ago and luckily it was Friday which meant she didn't have to even THINK about work until Monday was bone tired and in despirate need of was a Junior executive at the HHH Advertising Agency. They handled the marketing of some of the biggest companies in the world . This morning she had been put in charge of a multi-million dollar account for a Jewelry Company,the final meeting for which would be the following soon heard Gucci's excited yelps as she scurried over to greet her owner.

Setting her briefcase and the mail she had gotten out of the mailbox down on the hall table she bent down and scooped her up kicking the door shut and locking it she walked towards the kitchen to grab a glass of wine for herself and to feed the dog.

_"__bon appetit "_

She said as she set the food dish back down into the custom feeding station she had built to keep it out of the middle of the floor. Her pocket suddenly began to vibrate , pulling out her phone she saw it was her little sister Brie calling , although they were twins Nikki loved to remind brie that she was still older even if it was only by four minutes, she quickly answered the phone.

_"__Nikki , are you ok?" _

_"__why wouldn't I be?"_ Nikki asked curiously wondering what was wrong for her sister to call her like this.

_"Have you checked your mail?"_

_"__No, why ?"_

_"__Check it"_

Nikki grabbed her glass sipping and talking Brie as she went back to the entry table and rifled through the mail. It only took a few moments until she noticed a beautifully decorated envelope knowing instantly that it was a wedding invitation. It wasn't surprising considering most of their friends were getting married and starting families. Even Brie had married her high school sweetheart a year ago and the two were currently trying for a baby.

"Ok, so it's a wedding invite ,I've got like ten of these in the last two years"

"Nikki I'm not trying to hurt you or cause you ANY pain or heartache….but I need you to open it."

Nikki did as instructed breaking the seal and pulling out the card. It was in that moment that all of the air left her body. She could vaguely hear brie asking if she was alright. She re-read the first line of the invitation hoping the words would change but each time the words stayed the same:

**'****_Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. and Summer Rae Cordially invite you to join them in helping celebrate their union'_**

_"__that…..little….BITCH!"_ Nikki shouted she was pissed, angry and most of all hurt. She'd tried for four years to get John to even THINK about marriage and here he was marrying another woman. Not that she was jealous she'd long since gotten over John but, this was a jab to her downing her wine she went into the kitchen and poured another.

_"__Nikki. . .honey are you ok?"_

_"__Yeah...I'm fine. What would possess him to send me this , we haven't even talked in five years and all of the sudden he sends me THIS…...this…... bullshit…...yeah that's exactly what this is complete and utter bullshit"_

Brie then heard what sounded like paper ripping already guessing that her sister had tore the invitation up and throwing it in the trash.

_"__His fiance is in one of the pilates classes I teach ,she's asked about you today which was weird then she went on about so crap I didn't really pay attention her voice get's annoying after a while but, my ears perked up when she asked if you got your sounded like she just thinks you two are friends"_

_"__So this is legit John being a vindictive asshole" _

_"__Never mind him, are you still coming to the Barbecue tomorrow?"_

_"__wouldn't miss it for the world. are you sure you don't want me to make anything" _

_"__Nikki…..the only thing I've ever seen you make is a reservation"_

_"__Brianna I'm being serious right now"_

_"__So am I , Do you remember those hamburgers you made when we were in college"_

_"__That was chicken"_

_"__My point exactly,just come over a bit early to help get everything together….and bring Gucci so she can play with Josie."_

The twins talked for a little while longer before Brie had to go. Once she hung up she looked through the rest of the mail disposing of the junk mail and setting the bills in her office with the others so that she could go through them before the barbecue tomorrow and write out her checks and mail them out. Heading upstairs to her room she placed a lavender scented tablet into her aroma therapy shower head, turned on the shower and grabbed a night gown out of her closet before stripping down and entering the warm water was heaven against her naturally tan skin and the lavender scent was just what she needed to relax and completely forget about everything that happened that day.

Stepping out of the shower she quickly completed her nightly ritual of applying her Olay moisturizer and and slipped into her silk nighty and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before she was pulled into a deep sleep.

Nikki was awoken by Gucci who had somehow jumped into the bed and was licking her face.

_"__Ok Gucci , mommy's awake"_

Nikki's groggy voice caused the dog to stop and wait patiently for her owner to get lay in bed for a few moments getting herself together before she got up and and began to prepare herself for Brie and Bryan's party later. She decided on wearing a beige maxi dress with an intricate tribal design on it throwing on her wooden bangles and simple silver on her brown oversized beach hat she picked up her purse and grabbed Gucci's crystal leash. Bending down she secured the leash to Gucci's collar and slipped on her brown suede louboutins before the two ladies headed downstairs. They exited the house and headed towards Nikki's Black 2014 range rover. Picking up the dog she set her in the car before getting in and heading over to help Brie.

Nikki pulled into the driveway and killed the engine she grabbed the leash and they headed towards the front door and knocked. After a moment Brian answered the door with an over excited Josie at his feet and ushered them in. She bent and removed Gucci's leash and soon the two puppies ran off to play.

_"__So ,how you been Nikki?"_ Brian asked he was truly concerned about the woman who had become a sister to him especially after what Brie told him.

_"__Wonderful, I'm working on a new account for Del Rio's Jewelry and if this goes well I think this could put me in line for the Junior V.P position I've been gunning for"_ Nikki was super excited she had gotten the news that was looking for a New J.V.P and was over the moon when he'd personally told her that she was one of the associates being considered for it.

_"__Nikki that's great" _Brian turned and engulfed her in a hug twirling her around he knew how hard she worked on a daily basis.

_"__What's with all the celebrating?"_ Came Brie's humor laced voice.

_"__NIKKI GOT A PROMOTION!"_

_"__really!"_ Brie ran over and soon Nikki was trapped between the happy couple. she fought her way out and straightened her dress.

_"__Not yet...but,I am being considered"_

_"__Still amazing news ,now come on let's get started"_

Brie led Nikki towards the kitchen while Brian went outside to start the grill. Brie busied herself making the salads and much to her displeasure that left Nikki on 'meat duty'. Once she got all of the meats seasoned she started carrying the trays out the patio door to where Brian was manning the grill. Walking back inside she was met with an unexpected. Brie was still in the kitchen only now she was laughing and playing with a very pretty little girl with skin just a couple shades darker than hers and brie's she looked to be about six or seven her curly brown hair done up in pigtails with ribbons to match her red and pink short-set.

They were so busy that they hadn't even noticed Nikki had returned.

_"__who's your friend Brie?"_

Both sets of eyes landed on Nikki and it was the that she noticed that the little girl had the most gorgeous big almost lime green eyes she had ever seen.

_"__This is our new neighbor Tessa , Tessa this is My sister this is Tessa she and her father just bought in next door a few months ago. He asked me to keep an eye on her while he ran downtown to drop off some paperwork "_

_"__so he left his daughter with people he barely knows ?"_

_"__Nikki...her dad is Anthony,you remember guy who practically passed high school for you cause you were SO busy with 'you know who' that you never 's actually a world renown chef he moved to LA for a while to open up a new restaurant it's doing great now so he decided to come back home. I think Brian mentioned something about opening a restaurant here but I could be mistaken"_

_"__Oh, how's he been"_

_"__Good"_ She covered the little girls ears and whispered _" single"_ before removing her hands. Nikki rolled her eyes.

_"__that's not what I meant" _

_"__It's something to think about….he always did have a crush on you"_

_"__whatEVER Brie,so what time does this shindig start?"_

Brie looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly eleven thirty (am).

_"__We said two but, you know our friends like to be early"_


	3. Milk Chocolate

It was now about two thirty and the party was in full swing everyone was laughing , talking and enjoying the food while the kids played. Nikki sat chatting with a couple of her and Brie's long time friends Sasha and Cameron about the stunt John pulled.

_" __I would have went H.A.M on his ass sending ME an invitation to his wedding. I tell you this, his bum ass better not send that TRICK to my salon thinkin she gettin her hair done she gon walk out of there bald"_

Nikki and Sasha started laughing Cameron had always been over the top and despite being married to the D.A along with being seven months pregnant Cameron was still ready to kick ass .

_"__Cam calm down , getting worked up is not good for the baby"_ Sasha said trying to get her pregnant friend to relax.

_" __Besides he's not even worth it"_ Nikki added it had taken a few months but she was finally over John.

_"__mmmm but ,HE is"_Cameron said pointing towards the patio door taking notice of the new company that had just arrived and was walking and chatting with Bryan. Nikki Looked over to see who they were talking about. Sure enough Cameron wasn't exaggerating, the man was FINE. He was a lot taller (who wasn't) than Brian and he had on a pair of Beige slacks and a cream shirt that perfectly complimented his milk chocolate skin and a pair of Brown alligator print Dress shoes on his feet. His hair was clean cut in a nice low 'fade' with subtle waves and his face was a neatly trimmed goatee did wonders for his chiseled jaw and straight yet slightly pudgy nose but, what caught her attention was his green eyes.

_"__Ain't you married?"_ Sasha questioned breaking Nikki from the spell.

_"__Girl Antonio don't know will not hurt him."_

_"__Well you already have a good man , Please let the rest of us have one"_ Sasha cut in She'd noticed the look that Nikki was giving him but, didn't say anything about it deciding to file that tidbit of information away for future reference.

_"__hmm. Good point a-"_ she was cut off by the excited screech of a child nearly all the adults turned to see what's wrong. The trio turned to witness the little girl whom she knew as Tessa

_"__DADDY,DADDY,DADDY!"_ Tessa yelled as she broke into a run into Mr. 'Tall, Dark and Handsome's arms. He bent down and scooped her into his arms and hugged her 's heart stopped NO WAY was this the same nerdy looking kid she knew in high school,time was definitely his best friend. She was so caught up in their moment she didn't even notice her friends were staring.

_"__Oooohhhhh Nicooooollllleeeeee"_ Cameron said in a sing song voice snapping Nikki out of her and cameron got a good laugh at Nikki's expense.

_"__It's not funny"_ the duo continued to laugh and were beginning to gather attention from the other party goers.

_"__Fuck the both of you "_ and with that Nikki got up and stormed off towards the kitchen and found her stash of wine and poured herself a glass and went back outside. A black tail wagging behind Brie's stuffed 'anniversary bear' caught her attention.

_" __Gucci get away from there"_ the black and brown dog backed up and scurried over to her owner and barked. Nikki bent down and scooped up the pooch before she stepped back outside to rejoin the party. Taking a seat away from everyone else she sipped on her glass of wine and watching everyone party. It was kind of a wake up call to see all of her friends most of which were happily married and their kids frolicking in the field while all she had was Gucci.

_"__I like your dog"_ Nikki looked down and noticed that Gucci had captured Tessa's attention and the little girl had began to softly pet her.

_"__Thank you"_ Nikki said with a smile .

_"__what's her name?"_

_"__Her name is Gucci"_ Nikki replied

"Hi Gucci" Tessa greeted the pup causing Nikki to laugh.

_"__How old is she?"_

_"__she's six months old"_ Nikki said proudly she'd stumbled upon the pup during one of her shopping trips. The pet store was in the outlet mall she rolled over a nail in front of the store effectively blowing a tire. She'd decided to check out the jewelry store but it was closed so the pet store would have to do. She walked in and her eyes immediately went to the Black miniature Dachshund with the brown feet and ears and knew she had to have her .She'd made up her mind to adopt the pint sized princess and after filling out the paperwork and swiping her card Gucci was officially hers

that was two and a half months ago and she'd loved her ever since.

_"__Can I hold her"_ She asked with hope filled eyes.

_"__Sure"_ Nikki went to set her drink down so she could hand her the puppy but, much to her surprise Gucci lept out of her arms and into Tessa's causing her to reached into her purse and handed Tessa Gucci's favorite squeak toy and soon the duo were playing and running around .Nikki couldn't help but to smile at the interaction between them. The bittersweet feeling of knowing that the man that she had once loved was getting married and would more than likely have children with someone else sat like a rock in her stomach. She felt a pair of eyes watching her ,she looked up and her heart rate sped up when she met a pair of dark brown eyes. She quickly looked away grabbing her glass off of the arm of the chair and draining the rest of her glass before setting it back down.

Looking back up her eyes widened when she realized he was headed in their direction. Nikki casually pulled out her phone and pretended to check her messages.

_"__Hello"_ Looking up she saw the chocolate adontis standing in front of her.

_"__Hi"_ Nikki barely squeaked out ,she didn't know what it was about him that made her so nervous this was the same Tony that sat behind her in tenth grade math class.

_"__Long time no see?"_ Why did his voice have to be the vocal equivalent to chocolate liqueur? It just wasn't fair for him to look THAT good AND sound even sexier.

_"__Ye-yeah it uh it has been so….a daughter wow."_ He looked over at Tessa and smiled.

_"__yeah she's great I don't know what I would do without her"_

_"__She's beautiful"_

_"__Thanks but, I can't take all of the credit…... she get's her looks from her mother"_ His voice took on a strange tone that Nikki couldn't quite pin point .

_"__um ...so how's the restaurant business treating you?"_ Nikki decided to change the subject hoping this wouldn't result in her putting her other foot in her mouth.

_" __it's going great ,I'm thinking of opening a cafe here in town. something that focus on organic beverages and food"_

_"__That sounds amazing Tony, I'm really happy for you"_ Nikki was proud of him and wished him all the best.

_"__So how have you been Nicole?"_

_"well ,I work at the HHH ad. Agency and I'm currently working on a Campaign for Del Rio Jewelry company they're unveiling a new line of jewelry that's supposed to be amazing and if I nail this, I'll be in line to be the newest Junior V.P"_

He smiled as he listened to her talk about herself not minding one bit,the truth was he was in love with her, and had been since he'd first laid eyes on her back in the tenth grade.

The duo talked for a couple of hours which didn't go unnoticed by Cameron or came out of their little world when Toni noticed that it was getting dark.

_"__Holy shit ,what time is it?"_Nikki pulled out her phone and her eyes widened when she saw the time

_"__It's seven thirty"_

_"__Shit, we gotta get going….Tessa!"_ He called out to the little girl who soon made her way over

Tessa walked back over towards the adults carefully carrying the puppy in her she got closer they noticed that she had managed to tucker the puppy a good look at Tessa her eyes looked a bit tired herself.

_"__shhh daddy the baby's sleeping"_ Tessa chastised her father in a whisper.

_"__oh ….sorry...who's your friend?"_ Toni asked but this time in a whisper

Nikki had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing these two were too much.

"This is Gucci she's six months old , she was tired so she took a nap" He nodded and held his arms out towards his daughter.

_"__Can I hold her?"_ She slowly turned her body away and went over towards Nikki.

_"__No daddy she needs to go with her mommy"_ She carefully set the pup in Nikki's lap before she went back and climbed into his and before long she was sleep as well.

_"__I'm gonna head home and tuck her in for the night"_

_"__ok...I'll see you some other time"_ she knew she had no right to be sad that was his daughter of course he was going to put her first but, she couldn't help the disappointment that she felt when he left.


	4. Movin on Up

Nikki had been running crazy all morning preparing for the big meeting that would make or break her career and it didn't help that her mind kept going back to Anthony and his since Brie and Daniel's party it seemed like she ran into them everywhere she knew her assistant Alexa was ready to kill her and had to remember to make sure she gave her a raise after all of this was done and over with.

_"__Ok where are the spreadsheets?"_

_"__I got spreadsheets, charts, notes ,everything we need is in your briefcase don't worry...we got this in the bag"_

Alexa assured Nikki, she knew that her boss was nervous she was too but, she and Nikki had been working their asses off for the last month ironing out every single detail of this knew this account like the back of her hand and if Del Rio knew good business they'd see it.

Nikki paced around the large office her nerves were getting the better of her. Nikki looked down at her watch seeing it was about time for she and Alexa to head down to the conference room to set up. The ladies gathered their essentials and soon were preparing for the biggest meeting of their careers.

_"__So as you all can see with these marketing strategies and budget our campaigns according to the documents in the folders we've provided, we can expect to see a minimum of two-hundred percent in recoup in sales. Does anyone have any questions?"_

From what she could see Nikki would say the meeting was going well Alberto's assistant Ricardo seemed interested but he himself wasn't really giving anything away which unnerved her. The room was deafeningly quiet Alberto and his associates conversed amongst themselves she looked towards Mr.& Mrs. Helmsley who looked just as nervous as she did.

_"__ "_ The sound of Alberto's voice brought her attention back to him.

_"__Yes Rio"_

_"__I'm very Impressed you really know your stuff and I only have one question"_

Nikki 's heart stopped she could feel her throat closing in on itself

_"__Whatever it is I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities"_ The smile that formed on his face erased all of the doubt she'd held during this whole process.  
><em>"<em>_when do we put this plan into action?"_ Nikki swore her face was going to split in half with the size of the smile on her face. Nikki slipped back into her job and directed everyone to the timeline she had drawn up . After a few more minutes Alberto and his business associates took their leave and it was just Nikki , Alexa , Hunter and his wife Stephanie in the meeting space straightening it up.

_"__Nicole"_ She was putting all of her charts and excess paperwork into her portfolio when she heard Hunter call her name.

_"__Yes Sir"_ She tried not to sound too eager.

_"__You did an amazing job today….We'd like to see you in my office Monday to Discuss your future with the company, is eight am ok with you?"_

_"__I'll be here at seven thirty"_

Nikki replied eagerly.

_"__We'll see you then"_ Hunter replied before he and his wife left Nikki and Alexa alone. Once the couple were out of earshot Alexa ran over to Nikki and the Pulled her into a tight hug which she returned with just as much enthusiasm.

_"__I told you,you had this"_ the Assistant commented once they separated.

_"__I know….I owe you HUGE for this Thank you Alexa,like seriously I couldn't have done any of this without you"_

_"__you're welcome, now let's get this stuff straightened up so we can go"_ They

quickly put away the rest of the paperwork and brought it back down to the office and put everything away and locking walked to her car with a little extra pep in her step, she opened her door and placed her purse in the passenger seat when she heard footsteps behind her.

_"__Nicole,long time no see"_ She turned and looked into the eyes of the man that

tried and failed to break her heart so many years ago.

_"__What do you want Jonathan?"_ She questioned coldly getting straight to the point refusing to play nice with this man who had been nothing short of vindictive.

_"__What, I can't stop by to say hello to an old friend?"_ He looked so innocent his smile putting his dimples on full display, unfortunately for him Nikki knew the truth behind his smile.

_"__No I'm very busy and have places to be . .want?"_ She asked again her patients were gone and she just wanted to get home to celebrate landing the biggest account of her career.

_"__I Just wanted to see if you got your invitation?"_ His seemingly innocent smile turned devilish, she could feel his gaze trying to read her emotions and saw in his eyes that he was only here to hurt her.

_"__Yes I did and Congratulations"_ She was surprised at how easily that rolled off of her tongue.

_"__So are you coming?" _

_"__NO,Why the fuck would I go to YOUR wedding?"_ Nikki looked at him in disgust wondering what she had ever seen in this asshole before her. John scoffed and waved it off. Throwing his arm around her as if he hadn't hurt her in the past and wasn't trying to do exactly that now.

_"__To see what you missed out on,face it Nicole if you had just shut up you'd be the woman about to be Cena. But, look at you...just a sad ,lonely ,bitter hag who'll probably never get married."_ She took his arm and removed it from her person with disgust .

_"__EXCUSE YOU !, John don't ever think for one moment that I still want you I was over you the minute I drove away from your little hell hole."_

_"__Nicole , please let's not kid ourselves, Look at me, you know I'm not easy to get over"_ He began to laugh and Nikki looked at him in disgust shaking her head ,wondering what she had ever seen in him.

_"__Listen here you son of a-"_

_"__Nikki, are you ok?"_ The duo turned to see Cameron's husband Antonio had walked over towards them looking every bit as intimidating standing there as he did when he was grilling criminals in court. His mere presence had wiped the ugly smirk off of John's smiled at him and shook her head.

_"__No ,I'm fine ..he was just leaving, weren't you John?"_ Without another word John turned and left the duo alone.

_"__So that was the infamous 'John' Cammie is always going on about, he really is a piece of work ...she's been sugarcoating it."_ Nikki nodded in agreement.

_"__oh ,I almost forgot,Cameron wanted me to ask how great the pitch meeting went and when you wanna go out to celebrate your promotion?"_

_"__Someone's eager..IT went AMAZING but, I don't know if I got the promotion I meet with Mr. and Monday to discuss my future with the company."_

**"****So Tuesday?"**

**"****Hopefully, well I know you gotta get home ,tell Cam I said hi and that chocolate syrup is meant for ice cream not mashed potatoes "**

**"****Will do"** with that Antonio walked towards his own car.

Nikki Got in and started her own vehicle and soon enough was on her way to Brie and Bryan's house to tell them the good news.


End file.
